


[Myosotis ]

by Kurumiin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A weird story i'm very sorry, Coma, M/M, Maybe a little or very Out of character sorry too, Myosotis flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurumiin/pseuds/Kurumiin
Summary: Kageyama is trapped in a white room , and has forgotten something . In that room , there's a door , but a door that won't open . One day is an eternity for him , he wants to play volleyball , and , he's lonely . Sometimes , he remembers a orange - haired boy , but , don't remember who he is .





	

_[ Then , when that day will come , I will send a bouquet filled with Myosotis flowers ! ]_  
_< < \- Huh ..? >>_

  
When I woke up , I was crying . It's not like something sad happened , but , I was crying . Even I don't know why there was tears , and , strangely , my chest hurted . A part of my memories were erased , but , there's still some pieces that haven't been erased , and , I am regaining my memories little by little sometimes .  
Inside of my memories , there's a boy , a little orange - haired boy that I don't know , but gives me a weird feeling . If that feeling is a new one , then , I'll call it a " Bittersweet " feeling : it's a sweet feeling , but also , at the same time , it hurts my chest , everytimes I remember him . It felt like I knew him , but , I can't remember who he was , and it is scaring me .  
When I stood up , I realized that it was still a morning like usual , and nothing changed : I was still trapped in a white room , all alone . There is a door , but no matter how I am opening it , it just won't open .  
It's been some time , since I found myself here . It hurts , but , it's lame to be hurted just because of this ..  
I want to get out of here , I'm bored , I want to play volley ..

  
_[ Kageyama , toss for me ! ]_

  
Wait .. who was I tossing for ..?.. there's someone that is missing in my memories .. but , who is he ..? Is he the orange - haired one ..? But , why did I forgot him ..?  
I can't think of anything .. I want to know the truth ..  
I have no choice , I'll go sleep .

  
+  
\+ +  
\+ + +  
_It's cold .. why does everyone leaves me ..?_  
_It hurts , my chest hurts . It's dark , I'm in a pitch dark small room . Before of me , there was a sun , a light , and , a boy who reached his hand for me , and called my name ._

  
_[ Kageyama ! ]_

  
_This time , don't leave me like the others , please . I will protect you in return , so .._  
\+ + +  
\+ +  
+

  
_< < \- ..ah , I remembered . >>_

  
Just from one memory , I remembered everything . It hurted , I really didn't wanted to remember that .. but , if I could protect him , then , it doesn't matter .. I wonder if I could pay him back my debt ..  
Behind of me , I heard footsteps , the door behind me opened , and then , a familiar voice ringed in my head .

  
_< < \- Kageyama ! I came for you , with a bouquet full of Myosotis , just like I said ! >>_

  
I looked behind me , and , there was someone , my dearest someone . I could only cry , there wasn't just happiness in my tears , there was also all of the feelings that have been packed up since I've came here . My chest hurted , so much , that I couldn't breath . But , there was surely something that changed in me , now , I can say proudly say : _" Go and save him "_ to the coward me of before . I'm very sorry Daichi - san , but , I can't go back now , and I'll surely never , because I can't : I can't escape from this room .

  
I smiled , walked to him , and said :

  
<< \- Welcome back , you dumbass ! >>

  
+  
\+ +  
\+ + +  
In a white room , there were two boys lying next to each other , on two different beds . In front of them , there were the members of the Karasuno volleyball club . They were crying , there were some who were restraining their tears .

The leader , Daichi Sawamura , walked to the beds , with a bouquet of flowers , hoping that the two would recover .

  
< _< \- Please , wake up , you two ..  >>_

  
He whispered , with tears .  
They could only cry , and hope , but , Hinata and Kageyama surely won't come back , it's useless even if they hope , because , they are together , and won't be separed , until they recover . But the chance that they recover is very low , and , if they don't , then they can stay together , forever .  
\+ + +  
\+ +  
+

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
**To those who did not understood the story very much because it was too weird** , the truth is :

  
Kageyama saved Hinata , from being hit by a truck , and fell into coma . So , it's why he's in a white room , it's in his mind . At the beginning , he has forgotten about Hinata because he wanted to forget , to not be hurted , to not remember the feeling that he had , when he thought that Hinata was going to die .

  
Hinata followed him some days after , but for Kageyama , it was an eternity to wait . He didn't forgot , because his feelings for him were too strong that he can't forget him . He promised to Kageyama that if Kageyama were gone , then , he'd come to find him , and give him a bouquet of Myosotis : the meaning of Myosotis flowers are _" A true love . "_ I think , and its other name is the _" Forget - me - not "_ flower .

  
While they are in coma , Daichi - san and the others are crying , hoping that they'll wake up and return to the team .

  
One side is bittersweet , because they remember everything and have to live with that , and one side is filled with sadness , they can't do anything to help them .

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it . I know it's a weird story but , I think my next works will be weird like this , or , maybe even more . If you did not liked it , or there was any grammar mistakes , then please tell me , English is not my first language . If you were lost , then , in case , I resumed the story . I wanted to write a story where Hinata and Kageyama would be happy together forever , and , it turned out like this . I'm very sorry . I know that how I am writing stories is weird , I don't put things like : << .... , he shouted . >> . Once again , I'm very sorry ..


End file.
